<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood for the King by graceC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210614">Blood for the King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC'>graceC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tragedy of Family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream Smp, Hurt No Comfort, dream team, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceC/pseuds/graceC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream never did anything without a reason. And if you asked him why he continuously risked himself to help out Technoblade, he would say it was convenient to have the Blood God owe you a favor. But in all honesty, Dream did it because he liked Techno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Tragedy of Family [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood for the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really wanted to write Dream's POV for Blood for the Blood God because Dream is a badass and I love him. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream never did anything without a reason. And if you asked him why he continuously risked himself to help out Technoblade, he would say it was convenient to have the Blood God owe you a favor. But in all honesty, Dream did it because he liked Techno. </p>
<p>	Techno was awkward and standoffish, but he was also funny and loyal. He interested Dream and the masked man thought it would suck for the piglin to die. So, he helped him out. </p>
<p>	But right now, Dream absolutely had an ulterior motive for getting Techno out of his execution. It had been a while since Dream had made a show of power against L’manberg. To remind them that he was still a threat, and that he didn't stand with them. And he really didn’t like how power hungry Quackity was becoming. When Dream had gotten Tommy exiled, he had no intention to put Quackity back into power, it had been an unfortunate side effect. </p>
<p>	The vice president was acting more and more like Schlatt everyday and that was more than a little concerning. Dream had sided with Schlatt in the end, but he had a feeling Quackity would never make the same offer Schaltt had. </p>
<p>	Tubbo was young and easily manipulatable, as proven by Dream getting him to exile Tommy, but Quackity was older and far more experienced. He would be a problem for Dream and his goals. </p>
<p>	Dream knew Punz was always down for a little chaos causing, plus the blonde loved to show off that he was a badass, so it had been easy to recruit him to fuck with the Butcher Army. Dream had to resist the urge to roll his eyes when he heard what the four were calling themselves. </p>
<p>	Dream caught Techno’s eyes as Fundy began screeching about the TNT Punz was placing down. He gestured to his left once and then slipped back into the Final Control Room. He smirked in amusement as he remembered the last time someone had been lured here. He only had to wait about two minutes longer before Technoblade, laughing, stumbled into the blackstone room. </p>
<p>	“The chest,” He said, already thumbing his netherite axe free of his sheath. Techno gave a quick nod and Dream pulled his blade free as he stepped out of the hidden room. </p>
<p>	Punz was a very good fighter and he had exceptional gear, but he was just holding off the four men. He was no longer landing blows and making progress after Quackity and Fundy had jumped into the fight. Punz still wasn’t allowing himself to be hit, but Dream could see the other man tiring. </p>
<p>	Dream couldn’t help but smirk as he started running up the slope in front of him, he put all his strength behind the jump as he reached the end of the path. He landed behind Punz in a crouch, axe in one hand. He slowly looked up, his smirk only growing larger as the Butcher Army began to panic.</p>
<p>	Dream rose from his crouch and swung his axe with deadly accuracy at Ranboo, the weakest link. He had no mercy for the Enderborn as he landed the blow, his axe sinking into the boy’s stomach. He was still armorless after he lost his last fight with Techno, so there was nothing he could do as Dream pulled his blade free and kicked him to the ground. </p>
<p>	“Fuck!” Fundy yelled, because he knew, they all did, that Ranboo wasn’t getting back up. In fact, he’d be lucky to survive the duration of the fight. Even drinking the healing pot he had gotten off Techno, the hybrid was not going to be healed fast enough. </p>
<p>	Dream dove between Quackity and Fundy, effectively driving a wedge between Fundy and the other two boys. He heard Punz start to laugh behind him as he fought with renewed vigor. </p>
<p>	Fundy growled at him, every part the wild fox he claimed to now be. His tail swished nervously behind him, his ears perked up and listening for the second Dream chose to move. </p>
<p>	Even with his enhanced senses, Fundy could only block as Dream swung with his axe. His wooden shield groaned under the strike and Dream knew it was bound to break any minute. Fundy had been fighting for the better part of 10 minutes and the shield couldn’t take much more. Dream pushed himself up a few feet into the air, catching Fundy’s jaw with his heel. He landed crouched and didn’t hesitate in sweeping Fundy’s legs out from underneath him. </p>
<p>	Dream spun his axe once and then buried it in the fox’s shoulder. He yanked it back out and noticed with smugness that he had hit an artery. He ignored Fundy’s pained groans and snatched the man up by his armor with his free hand and dragged him over to the edge of the platform. </p>
<p>	“Dream, please,” Fundy begged. Dream ignored it and shoved him off into the water below New L’manberg. He turned around and saw that Ranboo now laid unconscious where Dream had left him, his skin and guts slowly piecing themselves back together. </p>
<p>	Punz had put Quackity down, Dream had no idea how long ago. The boy was bleeding heavily and hung by a strap on his armor off the edge of the platform, fastened hastily to a wooden pillar. </p>
<p>	Due to the particles surrounding the president, Dream had a sneaking suspicion that Tubbo had only survived this long because of potions. </p>
<p>	Punz pulled a crossbow out and shot Tubbo in his very vulnerable throat. The flaming arrow immediately cauterized the wound, but it was more the PTSD that had the boy collapsing and Punz knew it too. People don't ever give Punz enough credit. He was very good and very smart. Tubbo had popped a regeneration, speed and strength potion. Punz had been fighting for 10 minutes and was tired, so he did the thing that would finish the fight the quickest. He played on Tubbo’s trauma. </p>
<p>	“L’manberg lives another day,” Dream said mockingly, strolling across the wood path back to Punz’s side. The blonde was covered in blood and panting, but he was grinning ferally so Dream wasn’t all that concerned. </p>
<p>	Someone started laughing. Dream and Punz spun around in unison, weapons poised to strike, only to find Phil hunched over, laughing hysterically. </p>
<p>	Dream resheathed his axe, lips quirking in amusement as he watched the older man laugh himself hoarse. </p>
<p>	Phil finally managed to calm himself about a minute later, he straightened and wiped the tears out of his eyes. </p>
<p>	“Ya know, I would come help them,” Phil said, barely containing another laughing fit, “But they put me on house arrest.” </p>
<p>	Punz chuckled and Dream snorted. “They have no authority outside of these borders. Feel free to pop into the Dream SMP any time.” </p>
<p>	Phil nodded in acknowledgement of Dream’s offer, then turned and promptly shut his door on L’manberg. Dream vaguely heard Phil start laughing again. </p>
<p>	Dream briefly checked his communicator and then glanced around. Fundy hadn’t drowned. He spun in a half circle, keen eyes scouting New L’manberg for the orange fox hybrid. He spotted Fundy passed out, half on a platform a few yards away. </p>
<p>	He heard Ranboo groan and start to shift around from behind him. Time to go, he decided.</p>
<p>	So, Dream and Punz walked out of L’manberg covered in blood, grinning like maniacs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>